SuperHero
by Demolition Lovers
Summary: Yamato expresses to Taichi why he doesn't like people. oneshot;taito


Thick winter wind blew heavily through the guard rails of the balcony. Two boys, one strewn carelessly on the concrete floor, the other perched precariously against the rail, shuddered as the wind crawled against any sign of exposed skin. There was a comfortable silence between the two. Below them, the city's nightlife started to become alive. They hadn't moved from their respective spots for over an hour, and neither of them had any intention of moving any time soon.

"It's all bullshit," said the blond from his spot on the floor. The brunette above him flinched, startled, at the sudden declaration. The silence between the two became heavier as the brunette awaited his response. When it never came, he prompted him.

"What makes you say that?" A hand came up to run through thick, bushy hair. The brunette hadn't the slightest idea what his companion was talking about; in his true, curious nature, however, he intended to find out. Blue eyes lifted from their fixed spot on neon lights on a distant building to lie on the muscular brunette above them.

"Taichi," the blond continued, choosing to ignore his previous statement and the other wild haired teen's prompt, "You do realize that we're fools for being out here? One of us is going to get a fever or something."

"Yama. You're starting to sound like Jyou." Taichi switched his position, moving his perched arms from the rail and instead leaning his back against the rail. He crossed his arms in front of him and his deep chocolate eyes plunged into the icy blue ones below him. After contemplating a moment, Taichi frowned.

"You never told me what you were talking about. What's bullshit?"

Yamato moved his eyes reluctantly from Taichi's and rolled onto his stomach. He moved close to the edge of the balcony where he could perfectly see the streets below him, but he was hidden from view.

"People. They're all bullshiters. They say one thing, and two minutes later they'll go behind your back and say something else." He scowled at the streets below him. "Look at these nightcrawlers." Below them, a couple of buildings down, there was a club. It was bustling with activity per usual. Taichi kept his gaze fixed on Yamato.

"Just looking at them makes me sick. These people that go there for the pure reason of getting so impossibly drunk that they end up making the same mistakes over and over again. As if they'll never find solace in having a normal, settled down life." He paused for a moment and took in a deep breath of chilled air. "All of the affairs and one-night stands that happen right below us makes me queasy. I don't understand any of it."

Taichi blinked and looked down at his feet. He didn't really understand what Yamato was getting at. He couldn't see the reason in getting so worked up so _randomly_ over something that would never affect him. A shout rose from the streets below them, and Taichi side glanced just in time to see a prostitute give a man in a fancy looking suit a slap square on the side of his cheek. From a closer distance, he heard his companion grunt at the scene below.

"I don't get it." Yamato said quietly. "These people manage to piss me off so easily. I'll never be involved in their lives, and vice versa. Why do I care so much?" Taichi carefully moved from his spot to lie on the ground next to Yamato. When their arms touched, they both shuddered from the sudden warmth.

"You care," Taichi started, "Because you're naturally good hearted. As hard as you make yourself seem, you care about the way things happen. You don't want this infidelity, sin and hurt to happen to anyone else as much as yourself. You'd never say it out loud, but you know it's true." When Yamato looked at Taichi, the latter was already looking back, a knowing, crooked smile on his face. Smiling himself, Yamato moved closer to the warmth that was his lover. At that moment, the wind blew again, sending an intense shiver through both boys. Taichi reluctantly stood up then helped Yamato to his feet. They looked one last time to the streets below them, and then retreated to the warmth of their apartment. Yamato took off his coat once inside and shivered again as his body welcomed the sudden warmth of the house.

"Tell me again why we needed to be outside in the cold?" When he received no answer, he turned just to see Taichi grinning madly. Without much warning, Taichi attacked Yamato and bought them both sailing towards the couch. They landed with a soft thud. Yamato scowled at a beaming Taichi, who wrapped his arms around the smaller frame of the blonde. He planted a light kiss on the top of his head before resting his chin there.

"Because if you weren't cold, then I wouldn't have a shuddering Yama to cuddle with." Yamato moved closer to him, thankful for the warmth.

"You could have just cuddled to begin with, baka."

"This way is so much more fun, though." Taichi smirked as he received a playful thwack on the head. The smile on Taichi's face did not dissipate for the duration in which they stayed there.

He had, of course, been the super hero that made Yamato feel better, if only for the night. That was all he needed to be content.


End file.
